1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a TFT array panel for a LCD. More particularly, the selective deposition and photo-resist lift-off techniques are used to implement the method of manufacturing a TFT-LCD array panel. By using the method for manufacturing a TFT-LCD array panel according to present invention, it can reduce and shorten the manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have the advantages of small volume, light weight, low power consumption, low radiation, excellent image quality, broad applications, and are widely applied in the consumer electronic products or computer products, such as medium to small portable TVs, mobile phones, camcorders, notebook computers, desktop computers and projection TVs, etc. However, the mass cost causing from manufacturing LCDs is a key for the development in the LCD field. In order to overcome the cost problem, most companies and producers focus on the issue of reducing manufacturing cost. The biggest portion of the total cost in a LCD is on the manufacturing process of the TFT-LCD array panel. According to above description, the present invention is to provide a method for simplifying the TFT-LCD array panel manufacturing process. Further, it can achieve the cost reduction thereto shorten the manufacturing process.
According to the conventional method for manufacturing a TFT-LCD array panel, the layout of the panel circuit has to be implemented through at least four masking processes. However, the more masking processes, the more manufacturing costs. In other words, it means the more exposing lithography and etching processes need to be processed. The steps can cause serious effect on the reliability of the components. Therefore, the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a TFT-LCD array panel. More particularly, the method uses a selective deposition process to implement. The metal wire can be formed by using the selective deposition process. The process with circuit layout can alternate the conventional technique which of using more masking process to form the metal wire with multi-layer. It, therefore, can simplify and shorten the manufacturing process.
Besides, the metal deposition and photo-resist lift-off steps are further used in the consequent process of the transmission line. By using the present invention, it provides a method of manufacturing a TFT-LCD array panel. Further, it can avoid the damage risk in the operational channel while performing an etching process.